The prior art discloses a number of disposable diaper devices incorporating packets or containers containing baby care products such as lotions or the like. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,221, issued Sep. 9, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,240, issued May 10, 1988. The diaper construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,240 also teaches the general ideal of integrally forming a bag with the diaper to be inverted and encapsulate a soiled diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,859, issued Oct. 23, 1990, discloses a disposable diaper with an integral changing pad. The pad, which also operates as a disposable container means, is in the form of a liquid impermeable membrane 22 which is positioned over the diaper, when unfolded, to provide support for the baby.
Other patents disclosing various types of diaper constructions are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,378 issued Oct. 27, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,840, issued Dec. 13, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,693, issued Apr. 17, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,110, issued Feb. 11, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,052, issued Jun. 5, 1990, the latter being closely related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,859, noted above.